


In the Morning Sun

by runawaygravity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hinny, Post War, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygravity/pseuds/runawaygravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hinny Week!</p><p>Rating: K<br/>Words: 1,415</p><p>     The faint jingle of keys and click of the lock pulled Harry from his sleep.  He listened, laying still, as Ginny made her way through their small flat; the creak of the closet door as she stowed her gear away, and the soft swish of their bedroom door opening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning Sun

     The faint jingle of keys and click of the lock pulled Harry from his sleep.  He listened, laying still, as Ginny made her way through their small flat; the creak of the closet door as she stowed her gear away, and the soft swish of their bedroom door opening.  

-

  
     Ginny loved early morning practices.  She loved seeing the sun rise as she took off for the first time that day, flying through the chilly mist as it settled down onto the pitch as morning dew.  Today's practice had ended as most of the world was waking up; the first drowsy-eyed muggles shuffling off to work in London, and witches and wizards hurrying towards disguised Ministry entrances.  
  
     The wizarding world had taken its time to pull itself back together after the war.  Accusations and subsequent trials were drawing themselves out, twisting themselves into nasty legal battles.  Most of Voldemort's followers were easily identified, but their crimes were somewhat murky.  What had they done at his behest?  Wands had been snapped before Aurors could arrest Death Eaters, and memories erased.  Some had left themselves and their family members empty shells, eerily similar to the effects of a Dementor's kiss.  
  
     Some had willingly turned themselves in, accepting their inevitable fates.  The Malfoys, including Draco, had walked into the Ministry when the battle had ended.  Narcissa and Lucius recieved life sentences in Azkaban - now guarded by wizards in the stead of creatures - while Draco was sent to counselling and commmunity service.  As much as it pained Ginny to admit it - and indeed, she was one of the few in her family who did - Draco and his peers seemed very much changed in the short time they had been serving their sentences.  Softer, less arrogant, he was often seen working to rebuild Diagon Alley.  
  
-  
  
     Ginny and Harry had decided to rent a muggle flat near London not long after the war.  Ginny finished her final year at Hogwarts, joined by many of the students in Harry's year who wished to repeat the courses which had been tainted by Voldemort's ideology.  Harry had chosen to take a test which the school was offering to determine the necessity of his return, and had passed with flying colours.  He began work at the ministry, helping to rebuild the formerly corrupt institution with many other young witches and wizards.  Ginny spent the year at Hogwarts, while Ron and Harry lived in the flat.  Neville and Hermione had chosen to go back for their final year, reveling in the novelty of being in a class with friends who had been a year behind them.  
  
-  
  
     When the year ended, Ginny was offered a position on the Holyhead Harpies quidditch team.  It wasn't the career path she had envisioned for herself before the war, but she had resolved to take whatever opportunites came her way.  She moved into the apartment with Harry, and began her training.  Harry had become an integral part of the new Auror office, alongside Ron.  Hermione began studying policy, both Magic and Muggle, intent on reshaping Ministry laws for the new era they had entered.  
  
-  
  
     Ginny flopped onto the bed, mumbling a complaint.  Harry laughed, trying to understand what she had said.  
  
     "Fucking Gwenog? Have you got something to tell me, Gin?"  Ginny shoved him, rolling over.  
  
     "She made us do sprints for an hour!  I could barely walk to the change room, Harry."  He tried not to grin, listening to her complaint.  Ginny was one of the hardest working people he knew, particularly when it came to Quidditch.  He knew she wasn't truly angry at Gwenog; she probably would've suggested the sprints herself at some point or another.  
  
     Ginny sat up, muttering about her sore legs, stripping off her thick socks and dragging herself into the bathroom.  Harry loved mornings like this; the golden morning light filtered through their thin curtains, illuminating the copper shine of Ginny's hair.  The smell of her soap as the steam flooded out of their small bathroom.  Pulling her close to him, and feeling her body on his.  
  
     Ginny was home to him.  That little extra part of what made the Burrow special that he could never put his finger on.  Her presence had been what made his heart race in anticipation of a summer at the Weasleys'.  He had always chalked it up to the excitement of being away from the Dursleys, to the thought of freedom.  That was part of it, of course, but seeing Ginny, being around Ginny, was something he never wanted to miss out on.  
  
     As Ginny pulled the sheets back on her side of their bed, Harry contemplated the ring sitting in his dresser drawer.  He wanted this moment to last forever - laying together, in their bed, their room, their flat, warm and content in the morning sunshine.  
  
     It was simple, a plain gold band - practical, something she could wear while playing and training.  Inscribed on the inside of the band was one of the last things he had heard his parents say.   _Until the very end._  He hadn't shared his last moments with his parents with Ginny yet, and she hadn't pushed him to.  She knew that he would when it was right for him.  
  
     Now, he decided.  Now was the right time, on this gilded morning, when she looked so beautiful and content, his heart swelling with the overwhelming love and respect he felt for her.  She was awe-inspiringly strong, supporting everyone around her without wavering.  Ginny Weasley was the pilot of her own destiny, and Harry only hoped that she would allow him to join her on that journey.  
  
     His heart pounding, Harry pulled himself out of the bed and quietly opened the drawer, glancing behind him to see if Ginny was watching.  Slipping back under the sheets, he paused, attempting to carve the moment into his memory.  Her long eyelashes resting on her cheekbones, breathing softly as she dozed.  
"Gin," he said softly, touching her arm.  
  
     "I'mmup, I'm up," she mumbled as she rolled to face him.  Meeting his eyes, she touched his face sleepily.  "You look sad."  
  
     "Not one bit.  Ginny - you know I love you?  More than anything." She frowned, the haze of sleep slipping away.  
  
     "Yeah, babe.  Why?"  
     One last deep breath, and Harry brought the ring up to her eye level.  Ginny gasped faintly, eyes flicking from the ring to Harry's face.  
  
     "We've both been through so much, Gin.  I can't imagine living without you, and I want to be by your side for the rest of my life.  Whatever happens, I know we'll get through it."  Harry saw the tears slipping down Ginny's cheek as she reached out to grasp his hand.  
  
     "Do you remember when you asked for help getting to the platform?  And we all had no idea who you were.  But I think I knew that we'd be here some day. "  Ginny laughed suddenly, wiping the tears from her face.  "Who knew I'd be such a cliché?  Like a girl in some muggle romance." Ginny was silent then, staring at the ring in Harry's hand.  
  
     "Gin, you're killin' me here," Harry groaned after a seemingly-endless moment.  
  
     "Oh! Oh, I meant- oh, Harry, I meant yes!"  Harry grinned, sliding the ring onto Ginny's trembling fingers with his equally shaky hands.  Ginny stared at the ring for a while, while Harry continued to commit the image to memory.  
  
     "I - should we...call someone?  What happens now?"  Ginny said eventually.  Harry frowned.  
  
     "Who would we call?"  
  
     "I don't know - my parents?  Ron and Hermione? I've never done this before."  Harry laughed at her response.  
  
     "I haven't either, love.  Why don't we wait, just until tomorrow? I'll send an owl in to the office, I'm sure they won't mind me taking a day."  Ginny sighed, trying to calm her nervous excitement.  She'd been starting to consider proposing to Harry if he had taken much longer.  
  
     "A day to ourselves.  Whatever shall we do, fiancé?"  A smirk spread across Ginny's face as she spoke.  
  
     Rolling over her, Harry returned her devious grin.  "I don't know, fiancée?  Whatever could we do in this big bed, in our oh-so-empty apartment?"  Ginny laughed as he began attacking her with kisses.    
  
-  
  
     The perfect morning faded into a perfect afternoon, and Harry and Ginny happily settled into this next phase of their young lives, the wounds of the past healing with the passage of time.


End file.
